1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a displacement-type armature motor comprising a stator and a displacement armature slidable in axial direction relative to the stator against the force of a brake spring, where the displacement armature is connected to a shaft, wherein the shaft is supported in the end shields of a motor casing.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In the context of a displacement-type armature motor of the recited kind and such as, for example, described in German Patent DE-PS 3,637,591, there is furnished a frame-shaped deformation element, which can be composed of individual rods. This single frame of the deformation element limits the shiftability of the shaft in axial direction and requires a very high degree of precision, since the deformation element behaves rigidly against deformation in radial directions and acts as a third bearing support of the displacement armature.